<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>treacherous by VivianYANZIYINHUA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303759">treacherous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianYANZIYINHUA/pseuds/VivianYANZIYINHUA'>VivianYANZIYINHUA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>lover情人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, KunXin, 坤昕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianYANZIYINHUA/pseuds/VivianYANZIYINHUA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不上升真人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lover - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>treacherous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>1.<br/>
刘雨昕是我的未婚妻。在结婚前我们未曾谋面。<br/>
毕竟在旁人眼里，我是个没什么差错的普通人。普通的成绩顺利地上了一所普通大学，毕业后稳定地留校做了一位普通教师。</p><p>我今年28岁，母亲为我定下了婚事。对方是她熟人的女儿，和我一样大，正好也是该结婚安定下来的年纪。门当户对。</p><p>2.<br/>
只不过刘雨昕有些特殊。<br/>
我知道她前些年是个爱豆，她们组合的c位。<br/>
组合解散后她做些唱作人的工作，是小众的歌，却意外被她唱得很火。</p><p>我看过一些她的视频，我虽然不了解这些，但她挺有趣的。</p><p>某个练习室的视频里，大概唱的是刘雨昕不太熟悉的小甜歌，pd和她讨论歌词，她软软地喊对方“坤坤制作人”，却羞涩地红了耳朵。<br/>
我不禁觉得有些可爱的好笑。<br/>
这是她当时喜欢的人么？</p><p>3.<br/>
第一次见到刘雨昕是在门前的咖啡店，商量结婚的事。<br/>
她比我想象中更温柔，<br/>
长了不少的黑发清冷地垂在耳侧，墨绿色的衬衫显得略大而不合身。不知是不是我的错觉，刘雨昕透着一丝疲惫。尽管她有极力掩饰。</p><p>我试探性地问她，是最近写歌太辛苦了。<br/>
她笑笑，起身给我倒了杯水，大概吧。<br/>
全程的沟通都十分顺利，刘雨昕很礼貌，大多数流程都询问我的意见。</p><p>我注意到她的左手无名指上戴了戒指，款式有些大，不像是婚戒，也许是她们的时尚。</p><p>4.<br/>
中途我出去接了母亲的电话，寒睻几句后折回，刘雨昕已经靠在桌上睡着了。</p><p>她真的很累，以至于都没发现我回来了。</p><p>我脱下西装外套打算给她披上，却在那一瞬间如同触电般缩回来。</p><p>5.<br/>
刘雨昕的衬衫袖扣松了，露出一截白净的手臂，上面横亘着掐出来的淤血，青青紫紫很是明晰。</p><p>甚至她的无名指内侧歪歪扭扭地用小刀刻了字母“K”。</p><p>6.<br/>
我终于找出了刘雨昕的奇怪。<br/>
她的唇红肿得异样，声音也干涩得不像话。甚至对我的靠近与触碰有一种条件反射的逃避。</p><p>我有些不知所措。</p><p>胸腔快要挤成一团，涩涩的。</p><p>她一定是遇到了什么事，才会受到这么可怕的伤害。而这些事情显然不是我愿意知晓的。</p><p>但我只是替刘雨昕把衣袖扣好，替她隐瞒自己。</p><p>7.<br/>
也许是坐得太久了，临走时起身，刘雨昕身形不稳地朝旁侧倾去。</p><p>我抬手扶她，却被她慌张地甩开。</p><p>8.<br/>
“…那个…我不太习惯别人触碰…”<br/>
刘雨昕有些尴尬地向我解释。</p><p>我想像平常那样打个趣，却发现自己再也挤不出勉强的笑容。</p><p>“…你要是有什么事，一定和我说。”</p><p>我害怕自己再也掩饰不下去，转身离开。</p><p>9.<br/>
回家的最后一个红绿灯，我注视周围来来往往的车辆，却意外寻到了刘雨昕的身影。</p><p>隔着压抑的深色玻璃，她低着头我看不清表情。<br/>
身边坐着的男人侧影映在窗上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>